


Crowley Shrugged

by BuchananBottoms



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananBottoms/pseuds/BuchananBottoms
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale had been talking and sipping expensive wine in Crowley' flat, during their conversation they had started talking about wings and flying, then Aziraphale had stated that he hadn't used his wings in a few hundred years, which had bewildered Crowley





	Crowley Shrugged

Aziraphale has been to crowley's flat loads of times now, he had come for dinner almost nightly since he learned Crowley could cook anything he desired, and it was usually better then the local restaurants could do. And he's spent more than a few drunken nights, this however, is the first time he's been sober for longer than a few hours in this building. 

The pair had been talking and sipping expensive wine, Aziraphale had been snacking and he had, after five minutes of asking, convinced crowley to try chrisps. Now, not that crowley would never admit it, but he liked them, at least he liked them enough to miracle some into his cupboards. 

Somehow during their conversation they had started talking about wings and flying, then Aziraphale had stated that he hadn't used his wings in a few hundred years, which had surprised Crowley.

'Its been what?' Crowley asked, eyes wide with surprise. 'It's uh, its been a few years' Aziraphale said he looked down when Crowley squinted at him. 'How much is "a few"?' The angel hesitated   
'I’ve had them out a couple of times over the years. Seven or eight.' Crowley was astonished, 'You’ve only had your wings out eight times in the last six thousand years?' He didn't even bother to hide his disbelief.

'Yes. Why are you so surprised, dear?' Aziraphale didn’t understand the fuss Crowley was making about this topic. 'You don't groom them?' Aziraphale tilted his head 'I - what, what do you mean?' Crowley sat up straighter, even going so far as to sit on the body of the sofa insted of the arm. 'Angel, do you mean to tell me that you’ve never even had the desire to clean them up?' The angel shrugged, 'I dont use them often and they don't get dirty. So, why would I clean them?'

Crowley got an idea 'Okay, alright. So, what you’re saying is, you have never let anybody touch your wings?' Aziraphale nodded, and sipped his tea. 'Then, can I?' Crowley asked after a pregnant pause, almost as if he was afraid the angel would say no.

Aziraphale seemed slightly amused with the demon. 'yes of course, if you want to.' Crowley cupped his hands and blew into them, he started rubbing them together like he was starting a fire. They glowed red then they faded to a warm yellow, like glass cooling. ' Angel, if you don't mind, would you take off your clothes.' He got a stern look, 'oh come off it, not like that, just the top bits.' He gestured vaguely at his chest. 'Coat, shirt, vest, t-shirt, tank-top. Whatever you wear under there' he said flapping his hand at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale slipped off his coat and neatly folded it over the back of his chair, then proceeded to open the buttons of his waistcoat, he turned to Crowley. 'Have you done this before- or, I guess, often?' Crowley hesitated a moment, before he responded, sitting down on the floor in the middle of the room with his back against his sofa 

'Um, Once or twice every century. Just whenever I needed it. Sometimes I did it myself, but most of the time I hired somebody.' He said thinking back. 'For your wings?' Aziraphale asked incredulously while he loosened his bowtie and started to unbutton his shirt. 'don't worry. I made them forget, angel. But yes. It's hard reaching everything'

'Mhhm.' Aziraphale hummed and threw the shirt over the back of the chair. Crowley was just a bit distracted by the Angel's body, he was beautiful. The lighting hit him perfectly, his round form and curves were outlined in a soft white. 

He was called out if his thoughts by Aziraphale calling his name, 'Crowley, dear. Are you alright?' He nodded swiftly, 'yes, yes of course. Just a bit distracted, you look beautiful. 'Sit down in front of me' he said making Aziraphale blush lightly. 

Crowley continued, Patting the spot in front of him, Aziraphale sat slightly sideways, facing away from Crowley and crossed his legs. The demon ran a hand down Aziraphale’s neck, fingertips tracing over his skin, making his heart race.

'Okay, angel. Let them out, be mindful not to knock anything over'. Aziraphale began to unfold his wings, letting them materialise and show, stretching his muscles, before resting them behind him. Crowley’s hand was still resting on his spine, moved to slowly run gently over as Aziraphale’s right wing, slowly carding through the feathers and picking out bits of lint from the Angel's coat.

The sensation was extraordinary. Aziraphale let his eyes flutter shut, a soft sigh escaped his lips. Crowley then started to dig his fingers further into the feathers, working his way over every inch, brushing out loose ones and massaging the muscle underneath. It was an exquisite feeling and Aziraphale had rarely ever felt more cared for than in this moment.

When Crowley started the same procedure with the left wing, Aziraphale thought he had gotten used to it, but the relief, Crowley’s touch brought, made the angel arch his back slightly and groan in pleasure. His mind began to drift, and only came back into the current reality once Crowley’s hands had came together at the base of his wings, massaging the strained muscles in Aziraphale’s back, then his shoulders, concentrating especially on the few square inches of skin where his wings protruded from his back.

'Crowley?' The angel asked slightly out of breath, he got a small 'yeah' from the demon, but he seemed focused on the task at hand. Aziraphale gave his wings a light shake to attract the demons attention. 'Crowley' he repeated, this time he was greeted with Crowley's full attention. His head was poking over Aziraphale's wing and you could see half his face. He looked happy, you could see it in his eyes since his glasses had been disgaurded as soon as the pair walked in to door, tossed haphazardly into a bowl full of different house keys and pocket change, presumably someone elses.

'What 'cha need, angel?' He hummed, Aziraphale lowed his wing a bit 'I really appreciate you doing this, it's not often that someone drops a conversation and takes care of me.' He didn't mean to say that a loud, 'oh um, what I mean is-' crowley cut him off with a wave of his hand, 'you dont have to explain yourself to me, angel. I understand' 

Aziraphale hummed and once crowley said he was done heeaned back into Crowley’s touch, until the demon stopped and instead wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's middle, letting the angel rest his head back on his shoulder so he was looking at the ceiling. It had paintings of stars and nebula across it.

'I didn't know you could paint' the angel commented after a while. Crowley shrugged, 'Yeah, it's almost consuming. It takes all my focus. It's a nice distraction from-' he stop and gestured ouwards, as if words would've failed to get his poin across. 'I feel the same about my books' said Aziraphale, suddenly appreciating Crowley in a new manner.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Crowley's legs and back started acheing. 'You know, it's getting quite late. We should retire.' Aziraphale hadn't noticed 'oh, yes. Quite.' He stood up and offers the demon a hand, that was accepted. Aziraphale started gathering his clothes before noting he didn't have sleepwear. He turned and opened his mouth to tell Crowley but the demon snapped his fingers and a soft cotton shirt and a pair of light blue sweatpants appeared. Both of which were a few sizes big, almost too big, but that was how Aziraphale like them. He smiled at Crowley and went to the bedroom to change.

When Crowley walked in Aziraphale was shirtless looking in a mirror and admiring his wings, one was folded loosely against his back, and the other was stretched out. It was nearly long enough to touch the wall. ' you did quite a thorough job, not a speck. And they're so soft, you must let me do it to you sometime.' The Angel's said tucking his wings back behind him but not putting them away. 

Crowley soffend at this, he'd been doing that a lot lately, maybe the angel was being a good influence on him. He never thought Aziraphale would return the affection, but he was plesently surprised. 'Sure, I'll teach you tomorrow. But for now it's time to rest' he said climbing under the covers. 

When Aziraphale joined him he was still bare chested. 'No shirt?' Crowley asked 'No shirt.' He replied, laying down. Once he was comfortable he pulled Crowley in close enough against his chest that the demon could feel his heartbeat. 'You dont mind do you?' He asked 'no, no. Of course not, I welcome it.' Crowley said snuggling further into the Angel's arms. 

They laid there talking for hours untill they both grew tired, Crowley had flipped over some time earlier. He had his back pressed to Aziraphale's chest and he had the Angel's arms snaked around him, the last last thing either was aware of was Aziraphale wrapping his wings protectively around Crowley and each other's steady breathing that lulled them to sleep.


End file.
